Felix Glowacki
Largely considered as the coolest guy in New York state, '''Felix Levijhachenko Glowacki '''is the current Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, its ninth in total, having succeeded Christopher Wray on the 22nd of May, 2019. A well known public figure, Felix Glowacki is noted for his role in the bringing down of notorious mob boss and corrupt Politician Albert Bell, as-well as taking down the infamous Vladivostok Bratva in California. Early Life Felix was born into a middle-class Polish-American family in Los Angeles, California, on the 24th of September, 1984. A well-brought upbringing led to him graduating UCLA with full honours in Law by his twenty-first birthday, and enrollment in the Los Angeles Police Department, which he graduated with the rank of Police Officer II in the year 2000. Los Angeles Police Department Felix's career in the Los Angeles Police Department began well, and eventually he was enrolled into the Metropolitan division with his partner Brandon Moorhous with the rank of Sergeant I by the year 2001. At this time, it was rumoured that he was pursuring a homosexual relationship with Brandon Moorhous behind the back of his new girlfriend, Karolina Durham. Working in the LAPD, he was eventually promoted with full honors to the rank of Lieutenant in 2003, and began to lead the OCCB (Organized Crime Control Bureau) of the famed 77th Division of the LAPD. A new opportunity arose in the future, as it was leaked through an OCCB-set up sting operation known as 'Operation: Firefly' that the mayor of Los Angeles, Albert Bell, was in-fact a working associate of the New York/New Jersey crime family - and Felix immediatly began to investigate further - transferring to the California Highway Patrol with the rank of Captain and being granted the honorary rank of Special Deputy Marshal in the United States Marshal Service throughout his investigation, which he led by instructing LAPD Detectives Vyacheslav Aylov (Robert Harris), Tymofij Oleysuk (Phillipe Tremblay) and other members of the sting operation to begin to gather information on Albert Hell and his links to the Irish Republican Army and the NY/NJ faction. By late 2006, Felix was recruited by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and installed with the rank of FBI Special Agent - along with his partner, Brandon Moorhous. Running the Southern California branch of the FBI's organized crime information division, they eventually led a well-rounded sting operation that brought down both the Vladivostok Bratva on the West Coast, as-well as Albert Bell and significant members of the NY/NJ faction underneath him. It was during this time shortly after his wives death that Felix moved to Miami, FL - to begin a career with the United States Immigration and Customs Enforcement in Florida. Felix's career in ICE didn't last long, and him and Brandon were re-sent to Miami to deal with a new branch of the NY/NJ faction that spouted up - alongside future NYPD Captain Thomas Simonsen, then working in the Miami Police Department. New York City Felix eventually arrived in New York city following his deployment with the United States Armys 160th Special Operations Airborne Regiment 'Nightstalkers' as an FBI liason during the US intervention in the Arab Penninsula in the United States. It was during this time he was installed by President Donald Trump Jr as the current and ninth Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, a role he holds to this day. Controversy Controversy arised in Felix Glowacki's career in the LAPD in 2005, when it was revealed in a video showing LAPD Chief Rafael Famillia, LAPD Captain Doug Phillips both in hysterical laughter whilst then LAPD Sergeant Brandon Moorhous continously slammed a door onto the penis of the current Lieutenant Felix Glowacki, who collapsed to the floor in pain. The video currently has over 9.8 million hits on YouTube.